


The Dating Habits of the Watson-Holmsian Youth

by greeneggs101, Violet_Janou



Series: And Hamish Makes Three: Expanding The Family [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Date, First Kiss, M/M, Parent!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Janou/pseuds/Violet_Janou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating is supposed to be easy. That is if your dad isn’t an ex-army doctor and your father is a consulting detective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dating Habits of the Watson-Holmsian Youth

**Author's Note:**

> When Greeneggs and I began these fics we chose the name of hamish's girlfriend for it's my favorite name ever. In NO WAY is her character based off me. NO WAY. We just happen to share the same name. 
> 
> Also noted, that Hamish is 16 in the fic. (I'm not sure if that is stated or not)
> 
> With that being said, we hope that you enjoy this fic. It was fun to write. 
> 
> Comments are much loved and appreciated!

Hamish was flushed as he walked up the faded white steps of 221b after school. Luckily he had a few hours before his Dad finished up at his practice and before his Papa came home, Hamish had time to sit and think about what happened to him at school. 

He unlocked the front door, putting the key on the hook and slipped off his rucksack, toed off his shoes as he thought. He was sitting in his class and it happened. He had never seen her before, but by just one look to tell that she was different than any girl at his school. But being his Dad’s son Hamish grew shy and fumbled on his words and looked like an idiot in front of her. She had giggled, he knew she was just being nice and introduced herself. Violet Baker. She told Hamish she had just moved to London from Sussex. 

Hamish was reliving the two minute conversation in his head for the fifth time as the door of the flat opened and his Papa and Dad walked in. He realized that his Dad must have cut his hours short at the office today to join his Papa who was chasing bad guys. 

“How was school Hal?” his dad asked him as he pointed for Sherlock to take a seat on the couch. Not even taking off his coat Sherlock did as he was told. 

“Um, fine,” Hamish told him as he walked into the kitchen; he put the kettle on for some tea as well as he grabbed an apple from the basket. He walked back into the living room as he took a bite out of it. 

“What happened?” Sherlock asked wincing as John looked at the cut on his head. His eyes were fixated on his son seeing that his body language was showing him that something happened. 

“Nofing,” Hamish told them as he talked with his mouth full of apple. Swallowing he said again, “nothing.” Sherlock just looked at Hamish as John headed into the kitchen to get a bowl of warm water and his first aid kit from under the sink. “Nothing bad happened,” Hamish cried as he sat down in John’s chair with a thud. His school jumper un-tucked and his kaki’s wrinkled from the wearing of them two days straight. “I met someone new today,” he said as he looked at his apple not meeting the gaze of his Papa. “I was a complete Anderson in front of her.” He explained. 

“Must have been some girl,” John said smiling as he walked back into the living room. 

“She’s about three inches shorter than you.” Sherlock interjected. 

Hamish smiled goofingly. “Yeah.” he then turned and looked at his Papa. “How did you get that?” 

“Your eyes,” Sherlock told him as John cleaned off the dried blood on his head. “They shifted down when thinking of her, presumably because you are thinking of her eyes. Following the angle created, three inches lower. Therefor three inches shorter. I don’t know much else without seeing her,” he said as John began to sew up his head. 

John opted to not pry anymore about her, Hamish would tell them what he wanted them to know, and when he wanted them to know. “Her name is Violet,” Hamish said as he finished up with his apple as Gladstone jumped up onto his lap. “She just moved from Sussex. We have History together.” Petting Gladstone he looked over at his Dad as he laughed as he looked at his Papa’s face, he still had the look of pain when his dad fixed him up. “Do we have any crisps?” he asked putting Gladstone on the ground as he stood up. 

“Yes,” John said kissing Sherlock’s head to make it better. “But you don’t want to spoil your dinner. Aunt Sarah is coming over while Uncle Jeff is away on business.” Hamish contemplated on the extra snack; he tossed the apple core in the bin filled with what seemed to be rotting eyes. Shaking his head Hamish grabbed his rucksack and headed up to his room, Gladstone following him up the steps. 

Hamish was making good headway on his homework till he smelt something burning in the kitchen. Knowing his dad was trying to cook, he shut his Biology book and headed down to save dinner. Despites his Aunts best efforts with teaching his Dad how to cook, takeaways were usually the dinner in the Watson-Holmes house when Hamish was younger. When Hamish grew old enough to understand and read the directions he quickly mastered basic recipes and now was head chef of the house when he had time. 

Hamish saved dinner by kicking his dad out as he finished. Sherlock laughed as he practiced violin while Hamish cooked. Once the pasta was strained, put into a large bowl and he sauce poured on top. Hamish set it in the table next to the rolls and salad. Hamish heard a knock on the door as his Dad and Papa greeted his Aunt. Walking out of the kitchen he greeted Sarah and gave her a hug and kiss as they went to the kitchen to eat dinner. 

They all took a seat at the kitchen able; everyone began to fill their plates with dinner as Hamish seemed to be in a daze. All he could think about was Violet. 

“So, who is she?” Sarah asked looking at her nephew. Hamish looked up. How did everyone know he thought? 

Hamish cleared his throat before he began. “Her name is Violet, she just moved to London from Sussex.” He said telling his Aunt all he really knew about her. 

“That is a very pretty name,” Sarah said as she broke her roll in half. 

“Yes,” Hamish agreed. “It’s not ordinary.” 

“Word of advice,” Sarah told him as she looked up at John and he dropped his head. “Never take her to a Chinese Circus for a date. Not a first date, not a fifth date, not on a date after you have been with her for months. Never.” 

Hamish laughed, and then he stopped. The connections were being made in his head. He turned his head and looked at his dad. His face contorting in shock and disgust as he yelled. “You dated Aunt Sarah!?” 

John laughed. “I don’t know what you would call what we did, but it’s wasn’t a date that I took her on.” 

“Oh, it was a date, it was just a date with you and him,” She said looking at Sherlock. His face was serious as John and Sarah tried not to laugh. 

“Okay, as I told you oh so many years ago they were there one night. It fit with the case and why must we always bring this up?” he asked a bit annoyed. 

“Because it’s quite funny,” laughed Sarah as Hamish didn’t know what to think. 

Hamish blushed and mumbled as he moved his pasta around his plate, “How would I ask her out anyway?” 

“Talk to her and see if she would want a tour of London, and then you guys I’m sure could go to Angelo’s for dinner,” John informed his son. 

“I don’t need Angelo telling me where a couple like he did to you and Papa,” explained Hamish as he continued to play with his food. 

“You could always bring her here,” Sherlock offered. 

“And have her run away screaming. No thank you,” Hamish said. “Maybe the London thing. We could get fish and chips at the park… you’re not going to have Uncle Lestrade or Uncle Mycroft follow me are you?” he asked looking up over the rims of his glasses. 

“Oh course not,” John laughed ruffling Hamish’s hair.

“Though if they happen to be in the same area at the same time that will just be a lucky coincidence,” Sherlock muttered. 

“Papa….” Hamish sighed. “That still doesn’t answer my question of how to ask her out.” Hamish pressed his lips together. “How did Dad ask you out Aunt Sarah?” 

Sarah smiled, as she looked back to that day. “Well he fell asleep on his first day at work. He said that he was up late for some sort of book event, if I recall correctly. He told me that it wasn’t a date and he didn’t have one that evening.” 

John chuckled, “I was so smooth wasn’t I?” Hamish shook his head at his father. Tonight he was going to think of the perfect way to ask Violet out. He just didn’t want to pass out while asking her out. 

~~~

Hamish thought he was going to have a heart attack as he walked into his History class the next day. Violet was there, sitting in her desk. Her school uniform looking perfect with her blue jumper, her kaki skirt with black tight and black ankle boots. The entire class was up and mingling with others. Hamish took a deep breath as he walked over and took a seat next to her. “Hi again,” he told her with a smile. 

“Hi,” she smiled her green eyes sparkling back at Hamish. 

“How is ummm day two here?” he asked her as he set his mobile on his desk as he pulled out his textbook and notebook. 

Violet shrugged as she turned and her body toward Hamish. “It’s okay. The people are a lot different here than back at home. But I will make due.” 

Hamish nodded, “have you explored the city yet?” he asked looking down at his converse shoes. His Papa hated them but he felt like the tenth doctor while wearing them. Violet shook her head as her short light brown hair moved with her head. 

“I wouldn’t know where to begin.” She admitted to him. 

“Um, well I could show you around. If you want. And if you are free Saturday and if you want to.” Hamish said. It sounded a lot better in his head than the mass and jumble of words that came out of his mouth. 

“I would love that Hamish,” Violet told him with a smile. 

“Really?!” he asked shocked she had agreed. “Okay, umm we can get an early start… there is a lot to see.” 

Violet reached over and grabbed Hamish’s mobile off his desk. “Text me with the details. I have chemistry after this and it’s a bit boring, and I would love a good distraction.” 

Hamish smiled as he looked down at his mobile screen that was now back on his desk. It was easier to ask out a girl then he thought. He turned forward to the front of the class room as their teacher walked in. Smiling, he was a lot smoother than his Dad was when it came to asking girls out that was for sure. 

Hamish ran his high all the way thru Saturday. He and Violet chatted every day before History class started and they decided that 10 am on Saturday would be the perfect time to meet up. In order to gain money for his date, Hamish did some odd jobs about the flat for his grandmother. Though he knew that grandma would have given him some money anyway but it was the principle of the thing. 

That Saturday morning he shaved the short stubble and tried to tame his hair so it didn’t resemble a bird’s nest. Pulling out his nicest jeans. Slipping on a black v-neck vest and his converse. Hamish had given Violet the address to Speedy’s café where they would meet up. Looking at his watch it said 9:57. Hamish grabbed his coat and wallet as he hurried down the steps. 

Dad was in an appointment right now and his Papa was missing. So he told his grandmother he was off and then stopped as he opened the door he heard thunder. Praying it wouldn’t rain Hamish stepped outside and waited as he saw Violet walking toward Speedy’s with a bright yellow rain jacket on over what seemed to be a dress. 

“It looked like it might rain so I came prepared,” Violet said as she walked up to Hamish. “You might want something that is water resistant.” 

Hamish shrugged, hoping that he would be fine. “We can get a pastry and coffee hear and then head out. Mr. Chategy is really nice.” Hamish told her as he held the door open for Violet. Before walking in Hamish looked around, there was no sight of a black car or of a Detective Inspector hiding badly behind a newspaper leaning against a light post. But he was knew better than to think there no one was watching. 

Offering his arm to Violet she giggled and accepted it as they headed on in for breakfast. They had a quick breakfast and then headed back out to the street where Hamish hailed a taxi to head to the tower of London. He went to pay when Violet countered the offer to split the fair. Settling on the idea that Hamish would pay for the taxi and other travel expenses while Violet would pay for lunch and snacks. Both of them splitting the price of dinner.

The Tower of London was fun. Violet held Hamish’s hand as they walked. As they left they saw that the rain wasn’t going to hold out for them for it was pouring out. “Well, all the other things I had planned were outside…” Hamish said as he began to think on his feet. “Ummm, would you want to come over to my flat? We could grab lunch first.” 

“Yeah, I would love to meet your mum and dad,” Violet told him as she slipped her jacket back on and putting her hood up. “Told you, you needed a better jacket.” Hamish laughed as they ran out to the street. Hamish threw his hand in the air as a taxi came to fetch them. Opening the door Violet slid in and Hamish followed. Telling the driver to head to Angelo’s for lunch he looked at her and took a deep breath. 

“I don’t have a mother. Well I did, but she died.” 

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Violet told him as she got a little embarrassed she had said something. 

“No it’s okay, I never met her. I umm I have a dad and a father.” Hamish was ready for her to tell him she had to go home but she slipped her hand under Hamish’s and slid her fingers between his. 

“That’s pretty cool. What do they do?” She asked. 

“My dad is a doctor and my father is a consulting detective.” Hamish told her as the taxi pulled up to Angelo’s. Paying the taxi Violet pulled her hood up and they ran to the front door to try and avoid the rain. As they entered Hamish thought he spotted a familiar face hiding behind a very familiar blackberry mobile. But he ignored it in favor for asking for his family’s usual table. 

“Ah Hamish!” Angelo called out as they took a seat. “And who is this lovely lady? Your date?” he asked. 

“Angelo no she’s just well…” Hamish trailed off know it would be no use to explain it to him. 

“I will get you a candle! Just like your parents on their first date,” he explained with a smile as he walked away from the table. Hamish blushed but Violet smiled as Angelo came back with the candle and two baskets of bread for them. “Anything on the menu, free.” 

“So that’s why we came here,” joked Violet as she looked at the menu. 

“No,” Hamish said thinking this was a bad idea. “I have a gluten allergy and Angelo has pasta that I can actually eat,” he told her as he saw who the woman was behind the blackberry. He was going to kill his Papa and Dad. 

“Wow, you sure know a lot of people around the city,” Violet told him as she grabbed a slice of warm bread. 

“It’s my Papa and Dad who really know all the people. I just tagged along when I was growing up so they knew me as well.” He told her, turning his gaze back to Violet. “Can you excuse me for just one moment?” He got up and made his way over to the women on the other side of the restaurant. “Really Auntie?” he asked her. 

“It was either me or your Uncles,” she said putting her phone down and looking down at her salad. “And really Hal which one do you want?” 

Hamish huffed. “You are the lesser of two evils.” Anthea smiled as Hamish walked away and Anthea went to eat her salad. 

“I hope you don’t mind but the server brought you an apple juice,” Violet hold him as Hamish took a seat down next to her. 

“Yeah, I’m not a fan of soda,” he told her trying to make him seem less like a child with his juice. 

“Neither am I,” she said as she raised her glass of water. “Friend of yours?” she asked looking over to Anthea. 

“Uh… friend of the family. I call her Auntie.” 

They enjoyed their lunch and talked for a few hours. Violet telling Hamish about her two older sisters Lily and Rose. As well as her father who was a banker and her mother who worked at a local shop and then her grandmother. Once they finished, Hamish took the extra food Angelo told him to bring home for his Dad and Father they got into a taxi and headed to 221b. 

Hamish prayed as they drove that his papa wasn’t home, and that his dad had appointments all day. “I’m sorry in advance for if there is a mess. My papa likes to. Well experiment.” Hamish told Violet. 

“That sounds fun,” Violet told him as the taxi stopped back where they had begun their journey. Hamish paid and then took Violets hand as they ran to the door, the rain matting down his black hair; she stood with her hood up laughing as Hamish fumbled for his flat key. Once the door was unlocked he showed her the way up the steps. 

Walking into the flat it was cleaner than he remembered it being. He took Violet’s wet coat, hung it up on a hook as he took off his. Both toeing off their wet shoes Hamish led Violet into the kitchen. “Coffee?” he asked her as he put the kettle on. 

“Sure, we could use something to warm ourselves up. Do you mind if I get the milk?” Violet asked as her feet walked across the tile of the kitchen, she looked to see what was no doubt Hamish’s father’s science stuff on the taller table in the kitchen. 

“Sure, it’s in the fri- Wait! Don’t!” Hamish yelled as he almost dropped the two mugs but it was too late. Violet opened the door to reveal the hand that had been sitting on a plate since yesterday morning. Hamish groaned. How could he forget the palm print experiment? 

“Well that was unexpected. Is that your Papa’s experiment?” Violet asked as she grabbed the milk. 

Hamish looked up from where he had buried his face into his hands. “Yeah…. he’s seeing if a corpse palm print is any different from a live one. Differences in the thinness of the creases and such.” 

“Fascinating,” Violet exclaimed as she calmly closed the fridge door. “Wouldn’t he need a palm print from when the hand was alive for the comparison?” she asked sitting the milk on the counter as Hamish poured the coffee into two mugs. 

“The hand belonged to an office staff that father had printed years ago. The poor sod donated his body to science… though I don’t think this is what he was expecting.” Violet laughed and covered her mouth. Hamish was taken aback as he poured milk into her coffee. “So wait… you’re not disgusted?” he asked her. 

Violet shook her head, “It’s brilliant that your Papa is like that,” she told him as she added a little sugar and then put the milk away. Hamish drank his coffee black, like his dad. “I do like the flat it’s very homey makes you want to curl up with a good book and never leave,” she told Hamish. Hamish tried not to have a stupid smile plastered onto his face. 

“Yeah my Dad and Papa have lived here for 22 years.” He told her as they headed out of the kitchen and to the living room. Hamish wanted to try and hide his Doctor Who collection of DVDs he forgot to put away. 

Violet stopped as she bent down to pick one up, she did a sleeping dog popped his head up and walked over to her. “He is so cute, what is his name?” she asked Hamish. 

“Gladstone and I can put these away…” he said setting his coffee down and grabbing the DVDs. 

“Oh, can we not watch them?” Violet asked as she picked up Gladstone. “My dad is a huge Doctor Who fan and I watched them with him growing up. My sisters hated the show which made me like it even more,” Violet explained to him as Gladstone licked her face. 

“Papa doesn’t like it either but he’ll sit and watch an episode or two.” Hamish said as he looked away. “They um, well actually got me a TARDIS bookcase for Christmas when I was younger.” 

“Really?” Violet asked taking a sip of her coffee and setting Gladstone back down on the ground. “That’s wicked. Maybe I can see it later?” 

“Yeah, of course!” Hamish smiled back. “Now should we start with Tennant of Smith?” he asked her. 

“Oh so hard to choose,” she said biting her bottom lips. “I love them both, uhhh let’s go with Smith. I love watching The Eleventh Hour.” 

“Me to,” Hamish smiled as he got season five out and put on the first DVD. They both took a seat on the couch, Violet pulling her feet under herself as she leaned toward Hamish but didn’t lie on him. Hamish put his hand on the back of the couch as they watched the Doctor and drank their coffee drying off from the rain outside. Hamish froze a little as he heard his Papa coming up the steps. 

Sherlock came into the flat through the door in the kitchen; he looked at the hand in the fridge. It needed a few more hours or so. Shutting the door he walked out into the living room to see Hamish and Violet on the couch. She was sitting close to him showing that she was very much interested in his son, but she was not leaning on him. “How was Angelo’s?” he asked his son as he paused the DVD. 

“Fine, why was Auntie there?” he asked him narrowing his eyes. 

“Don’t do that, your contacts will bother you, and ask your Uncle,” Sherlock explained as he hung up his coat on the back of the door. Violet leaned slightly away from Hamish as Sherlock looked at her. “Oh don’t mind me, it’s very nice to meet you Violet,” Sherlock told her as she shook his hand. Hamish tried to stop his Papa but it was too late, before he could stop him Sherlock smiled, opened his mouth and his deductions were coming out of his mouth like word vomit. She was never going to come back. 

“Two older siblings, brother and sister perhaps. Both parents are alive, and so is a grandmother. Though she must be either neglectful or hateful going by the way you treated her note,” Sherlock said to her. 

“Excuse me?” Violet asked a little confused at what he was talking about. 

“The note she left you. It’s sticking out of your pocket. Signed granny but no heart or love. Granny so signifying that she isn’t an affectionate woman but your crumpled up the note instead of folding it neatly signifying that you didn’t care for what she had to say anyway.” 

“I could just be how I put notes in my pockets,” she said looking at him. Sherlock smiled laughing at how she was trying to stump him. Hamish slumped down in the couch. He wanted this to stop, he needed his dad to get home and stop his Papa from talking. 

“No, your other pocket has another piece of paper in it, folded rectangular, presumably to be a note from a loved one or at least someone you like.” Sherlock told her. 

Violet blushed a little as she put her hands into her cardigan, “it’s actually the address where I met Hamish today.” 

“So I was correct then. So did I get anything wrong?” Sherlock asked her. 

“Close, I don’t have a brother I have two older sisters,” Violet smiled as she relaxed. 

“Again,” Sherlock tossed his hands in the air, “I always mess up with the siblings.” Violet laughed as she looked over at Hamish who was trying to hide it looked like. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked him. “It’s amazing that he can do that,” she told him. 

Hamish looked at her, either she was being nice or she meant what she said. Looking at her body language John knew that she meant what she was telling him. “Most people don’t see it that way.” He said as he heard his Dad coming up the steps. 

“Hello,” John said with a smile at Violet. “It’s nice to meet you.” 

“That’s my dad,” Hamish told her. 

“Did your father do something?” John asked as he toed off his shoes and stretched his arm as he looked at Sherlock who had a smug smile on his pale face. 

Sherlock shook his head, “No I was just confirming what I deduced about Violet,” he told John as he kissed him. “Also we will need to get takeaway this evening for dinner I need full control of the kitchen.” he said walking away. 

“It’s very nice to meet you Doctor…” Violet stopped not sure whose last name went with who. 

“Watson,” John told her. 

“Call me Sherlock!” he called out from the kitchen. Hamish took Violet’s hand and pulled her up the steps, he knew this was the time to escape before things got ugly with the experiment in the kitchen. 

“If it stops raining we can go to Regency Park and get some really good fish and chips,” John told Violet as he opened up his bedroom door and she walked in, admiring his bookcase and then taking a seat in the big overstuffed chair in his room. 

“That sounds like a perfect plan to me,” she said as Hamish jumped onto his bed. 

It did stop raining after an hour. Violet was very impressed with his bookcase and book collection. His old kid’s books had moved to the lower levels, framing Harry Potter. Violet had a good laugh about the aeroplane book, especial when he explained the history behind it. When they stepped out to view Regency park they narrowly avoided a microwave explosion. 

Hamish ushered Violet out the door while he could faintly hear his dads arguing over whose turn it was to fetch a new one. Hamish wondered when Dad was going to take up Uncle Mycroft’s offer to buy them in bulk. 

When they got to the park Hamish paid for dinner. Handing her the fish and chips wrapped up in paper they walked, taking in the after rain emptiness of the park as well as the smell and the coolness that was in the air. Once they had finished with dinner, their hands ended up back intertwined with each other as they walked. 

As it drew closer to evening Hamish walked Violet home, his Dad had told him that was what you did when you had a date. As they reached her flat they stood on her stoop for a while making small talk as Hamish tried to think if it was okay to kiss her or not. “I had a wonderful time today,” Violet told Hamish as she put her hands into her rain jacket. “Even if the plans did get rained out.” 

“Me to,” Hamish told her as he looked down at his converse. “I still would like to show you around London.

“We could always go after school one day,” She offered as Hamish looked up through his hair. “Or next Saturday.” 

“Or both,” Hamish said a little to eagerly. He shifted his weight on his feet, “Um, so I don’t know-” but Hamish stopped as Violet leaned over and kissed him on the lips gently. Their eyes closed and hands on the side of their bodies Hamish stood there but he made sure to kiss her back. As they pulled away both teens blushed as Hamish giggled and then wanted to kick himself. Violet laughed and let out a snort as she covered her mouth. 

“I like the giggle,” Violet told him. 

“Thanks I get it from my dad. I like your smile,” Hamish said as Violet looked up and she saw the curtains move. 

“I better go before my grandmother comes down,” she told him. Before she turned to unlock the door Hamish stole another kiss from her lips, this time putting his hand on her waist. 

“Want to get coffee tomorrow?” he asked as Violet turned away not to show him how giddy she truly was. “I know of a good café that has the best pancakes.” 

“Sure,” Violet said trying not to smile as she stuck her key into the door. “Where is it?” 

“221b,” Hamish laughed. “Be there at 10 and I promise no body parts in the kitchen this time.” 

“Deal,” Violet laughed as she shut her front door. Hamish heard her running up the steps, as he walked away from her front door he saw Violet looking out her window, waving to him. Hamish waved back as he looked down at his phone as she texted him.

Hamish walked back to his flat grinning and practically skipping the entire time.


End file.
